


Somewhere Beautiful

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Riyo and Fox ditch a senatorial gala to go somewhere more exciting.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	Somewhere Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: “Can I kiss you?” “If you want to leave, we can leave.”

The Senate Gala is the most important event of the year. Every dignitary, every elected official is present, which means security is at an all time maximum. That also means that high risk senators, such as Senator Chuchi, are placed in the hands of a full security detail. Per her request, Fox is leading her detail. Over the past month or so, they had been growing closer. It all started when he had pushed her out of the way of an explosion. She hadn’t been the target, but was almost hurt anyway. As a result, he had to spend a day in the medbay while his skin stitched itself back together with the pungent aid of bacta patches. When he returned, she had insisted upon bringing him lunch as an expression of her gratitude.

Their lunches have become more of a routine than a one time deal, something he doesn't mind. Often times, he catches himself rushing to get his work done so that he can spend more time with her. And when he sees her in the Senatorial hall, she always takes the time out of her day to ask about his. So, naturally, when she did finally find herself as a target of a dangerous bounty hunter, she had requested her _friend_ , Fox. 

That title still shocks him, if he is being honest. 

Now, they stand in a packed ballroom, both of them uncomfortable in their formal attire. Fox is wearing his ceremonial dress greys, not the casual dress greys for fleet work; no, these are the stuffy, wool, over-starched ceremonial uniforms. They are only to be worn at these events and any formal Jedi-affiliated affairs. He tries not to pull at the stiff collar rubbing his neck raw. Senator Chuchi, on the other hand, is not doing nearly as good of a job at not fidgeting. She pulls at the sweetheart neckline of her dress, as if afraid it's sleeveless nature will cause it to come toppling down at any moment. Fox is no expert in wardrobe malfunctions, but by looking at how tightly laced up the back is, her dress stands no risk of suddenly falling. 

She makes small talk with a few fellow senators, speaks to her chairman from Pantora, but ultimately she lingers with Fox at the periphery of the room. She clearly has no intention of dancing like everyone else and it's her truly sour expression that spurs him to offer, “If you want to, we can leave.”

Her amber eyes immediately flash to him. “Really? Thank the stars. Let’s get out of here,” she snatches up his hand and his heart lurches. She has never been afraid to touch him, and yet every time she does, he can’t help the way his heart flips. 

In a moment of blinding bravery, he intertwines their fingers and leads her over towards where a trooper is standing with a speeder bike. “Trooper,” Fox barks, summoning his best Commander voice. 

Said trooper snaps to attention. “Yes, sir?”

“I need your speeder,” he states. 

“Yes, sir!” The trooper steps away, allowing Fox access.

He throws his leg over immediately and offers his hand to Riyo. 

Hesitantly, she stays standing, her hands folded anxiously in front of her. “You want me to get on the back of that?”

He shrugs. “Do you trust me, Senator?”

A smile blooms on her face and he decides he will spend the rest of his short life trying to make her smile like that every day. “With my life, Commander.” She throws her leg over, skirts riding up and revealing the blaster strapped to her ankle. 

That’s his senator. 

Flattening herself against his back, she murmurs in his ear. “Take me somewhere beautiful.”

He nods and starts the speeder. “Have you ever ridden one of these before?”

“No.”

“Hold on and don’t look down,” he smiles and they drive off the landing pad. Normally, the little drop before the hovergear kicks in is near imperceptible in a traditional speeder. On a bike, however, that little drop feels like a split second drop to one’s death. 

Squealing, she pulls herself closer and he can feel her tuck her head in behind his shoulder. Coruscant flows below them, speeders traveling every which way. To any other eye, there would be no rhyme or reason, but he is the Commander of the Coruscant Guard and he knows every traffic light, every highway direction, and, conveniently, where every traffic camera is. He speeds down one lane before whipping into another, avoiding the prying eyes of the cameras. 

To impress her, or to elicit another giggle - he’s not certain which - he speeds up and jerks into the lane above them. Sure enough, Riyo squeals and squeezes him tighter. Her arms are slender, but feel so right being wrapped around him like this. Flying through the congestion, he weaves in and out speeders and continues his journey upward. 

Slowly, she unravels her arms from around him. Glancing back, afraid she may have fallen, he finds her looking free. Her head is tossed back, her arms held out and she is positively beaming. A giggle tears through her, she looks _infinite_. He turns back, focusing on where he is going. 

He pulls up to the ledge of a building; the railing is low, but easily able to be climbed across. There are no security cameras here, of course, which makes it the best place to park. He turns off the speeder, dismounts his bike and holds a hand out for Riyo. She accepts with a smile before studying the railing. 

Okay, so the railing would be easy for him to slip across. It comes up well past Riyo’s hips. “May I?” he asks, motioning towards the railing. 

She smirks and, taking that as a yes, he lifts her effortlessly over the railing. He climbs over and offers his elbow to her as he escorts her around to the front of the building. There are no cameras up this high, and for once, probably in both of their lives, they are blissfully away from watchful eyes. 

She gasps when she sees the sight. They are at the top of one of the taller buildings of Coruscant, obviously outside of the Senatorial District. Below them are streams of lights and from this high up, it looks peaceful. “Wow… I didn’t know Coruscant could be this beautiful.” She leans against the railing and Fox lingers beside her. 

She’s indescribably beautiful. Her mauve hair has fallen out of the intricate updo it was in, leaving curls framing her face and tickling the back of her neck. Her slim shoulders are left barren, revealing more light green markings on her upper arms. Her dress is a deep maroon, golden flowers and leaves embroidered into the fine silk, the warmth of both colors complimenting her own cool complexion. He doesn’t deserve to stand in the presence of someone so gorgeous. He averts his eyes, returning to his observation of the city lights below them. 

Riyo bends down, drawing his eyes once more, and states, “I can't stand it any longer. These shoes are terribly uncomfortable.” She yanks off two narrow golden shoes and tosses them aside. He has forgotten how short she actually is without her heels, barely coming up to his shoulder. 

Letting out a relaxed exhale - he knows for certain that he only feels this relaxed when he is around her - he undoes the clasps holding his stiff collar closed. “I know the feeling.”

They fall silent again, wind whips around them, and she moves closer, “Hey Fox?”

He looks down. “Yeah?”

“Thank you… for this. I couldn’t stand being at that Gala another second.”

He smirks. “Yeah, that makes two of us.”

She smiles, a playful look glistening in her eyes. “You want to know a secret?”

He grimaces. “Do I?” He asks. He holds so many secrets he’s not certain if he can bear the weight of one more.

“I think you’ll like this secret.”

He nods. “Alright.”

“You’re my best friend.” She beams like she’s just told him the meaning of the universe and… maybe she has. Her best friend? That feels like an honor of which he’s undeserving. 

“Why?” He blurts. That’s not exactly what he wanted to say. He’s known for quite some time that Riyo Chuchi was more than just a senator to him, but there are rules, regulations - there is also the status of his sentiency. He’s no more than a thing, an asset. 

Her smile falters only slightly, but she reaches over and takes up his hand. “Because you _see_ me, you listen to me, and you make me feel like someone. I’m not just a senator when I’m around you… I’m me, Riyo.”

He flips their hands over to intertwine their fingers. He looks at them; his are calloused and hers are soft, covered in precious, gold jewelry. “You… make me feel human,” he murmurs. “Like I’m worth something.”

“Fox?” 

His eyes move from their joined hands to her face. She is looking at him with a kind of soft adoration that he’s never experienced - up until this moment wasn’t certain if he even deserved it. 

“May I kiss you?” She whispers. 

He’s never kissed anyone in his entire life. He’s not entirely certain how, but he finds himself leaning down to her anyway. And she stretches up to meet him. 

Their lips touch and he has never felt anything more blissful in his entire life. His mind goes entirely white. All he can feel is _her_ , Riyo. Her arms snake around his neck and his arms automatically wrap around her back, drawing her closer. It feels as if molten lava is flowing through his veins and his heart races like he’s in the heat of battle. He wonders if every time he kisses her there will be a sense of peace and a rush of adrenaline warring within him. 

“Riyo?” He whispers, pressing their foreheads together after their lips have parted. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re my best friend, too.”

She only responds by pressing her lips to his once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to come wallow in your foxiyo feels with me on tumblr, find me @amukmuk!


End file.
